1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content providing system, a monitoring server, and a Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) proxy server. The present invention relates more specifically to a content providing system and the like allowing an administrator of a content providing server to easily obtain a network bandwidth necessary for the content providing server or information used for obtaining a server resource by transmitting, from the SIP proxy server to the monitoring server, monitoring information regarding transmission and reception between a user terminal and the content providing server and by storing the monitoring information in the monitoring server.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, movement toward the construction of a next generation network (NGN) has been becoming more active in which an existing line-switching telephone network is replaced with a network based on the Internet Protocol (IP) technology. The NGN has a bandwidth compensation function and a security function, and performs session control using an SIP.
In such an NGN, a user terminal can receive content such as video content or music content provided from a content providing server. In this case, it is very difficult to estimate how many user terminals access the content providing server and what network bandwidth and what server resources are necessary in the case.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004-110277, 2005-327155, and 2004-7228 describe examples of a content providing system capable of providing content such as video content or music content to a user terminal via a network such as the Internet from a content providing server.